fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Draco Soul
|rōmaji=Teiku Ōbā: Dorako Sōru |type=Caster Magic Take Over |user=Various }} Take Over: Draco Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā: Dorako Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Elemental Tyrant Lizard Race Infestation") is a form of Take Over — considered to be one of the most powerful, alongside Avatar Soul, Supernal Soul, and Hellion Soul, due to its feat of subjugating a species thought to be too powerful for the magic's effects, Dragons; this would make it part of the "Take Over Quadrumvirate" ( , Teiku Ōbā Kuwaddoramubairēto; lit. "Absolute Confiscation Tetralogical Deadlock") — the four most powerful forms to-date. It's because of this that the magic has been highly sought after by various mages, wanting to utilize one of the most powerful races in existence. While there are many users of this magic, ironically — most of whom are knights and martial artists, such a being considered to be symbolic with such groups, its secrets are hidden away by the ancients in fear of such a power being abused. Thus, only a select few are fully knowledgeable of the Take Over's mechanics. As this form of Take Over technically allows one to "slay" Dragons, users are often dubbed as "Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers" ( , Fifusu Jenerēshon Doragon Sureiyā; lit. "Abominable Tyrant Lizard Slaying Mage Hybrids") — their newfound powers being derived from the Dragon's soul they've assimilated into their being, thus freely accessing all of its powers. They're also referred to as "Dragonauts" ( , Doragonōtsu; lit. " Elemental Tyrant Lizard Half-Breeds"), by other races — believing that they're no longer "pure"; in the eyes of Dragons, they're dubbed as "False Dragons" (偽竜, Niseryū) — having the attributes and soul of a Dragon, despite not physically being one. Regardless, they're feared as one of the most powerful beings and simply wielding the magic makes them a creditable threat in the eyes of others, most likely due to the rep. that Dragons are constantly known for. Overview Take Over is something of an incredible magic, as it allows you to "confiscate" the powers of various beings and utilize them as your own; this is done by defeating the target, and then grab a hold of it, surging their Magical Aura into the creature, using their magical energy to enter the beast's Magic Origin and overwhelm it, quickly replacing the target's magical energy with their own, resulting in the loss of magical power causing the body to break down into eternano particles and becoming absorbed into the user's own Magic Origin. In this sense, so long as the being was defeated — their power could be subjugated, or so it was theorized. It's later revealed that not all are able to be taken over, as there are races that are powerful enough to resist its effects even after their demise; in order to utilize their immense power, one must enter into a contract with them — letting the being willingly forfeit their powers to the recipient in exchange for fulfilling specific requirements. This is especially the case for Gods and Angels, and assumed it was the case for Dragons — the beings closest to the two aforementioned races in terms of power; however, it was later proven to be wrong, as the race can be taken over instead of being contracted with when they're either in a near-death state and their powers are severely reduced or when they're dead, but the corpse is fresh and the soul hasn't begun to pass on. Using the same process to "confiscate" the Dragon in either aforementioned states, the user slowly starts the gain the qualities of the creature — physically and power-wise; however, unlike normal Take Overs done on lesser creatures, the process becomes prolonged because of the amount of power contained within a Dragon and the mastodonic size of their body, easily dwarfing most creatures. It's estimated that it takes an entire day before the user successfully assimilated the Dragon into their bodies and successfully wreathe control over their powers; even then, it takes a few days for the body to properly adjust to the vast power it's integrated in such a short period. Regardless, the benefits are worth the wait — allowing the users to access a power thought to be unobtainable and unreachable, and possibly make them unrivaled in terms of Take Over power. In order to invoke the Take Over of the Dragon assimilated by the user, they exert their magical power outwards along with the remnants of said Dragon's power; using the eternano in the surroundings, they superimpose themselves with the lingering power — transforming their body, aura, and Magic Origin into that of the creature — now referred to as "Factor of the Dragon" (竜の因子, Ryū no Inshi), bringing them to the forefront once more, but in a more humanoid form with minuscule traces of the user present. This is similar to wearing the creature as "armor", protecting the "fragile body" with a mightier one; strangely, most if not all of the user's clothes, weaponry, and other accessories are gone — only to re-appear when the transformation is dispelled. It's estimated that they're deemed as "unnecessary" whenever the Dragon's form is assumed, as their bare body is durable enough to stand up to any assault aimed at them. The various traits gained by the user are dependent on the Dragon they've absorbed; thus there are as many Draco Souls are there are Dragons, despite some sharing similar traits here and there. Rank & Type Listings Dragons vs. Kirins General Powers & Abilities Like with any Take Over, the user emulates the power of the subjugated creature; in this case, Draco Soul users are able to fully utilize the powers & traits of Dragons to their benefit — often causing mass destruction and performing near-godlike feats in said form. It's because of this that form is highly-feared amongst mages, something that's dated back to the magic's conception. This is especially true of some Dragons, who scorn their existence more so than the Dragon Slayers they've created during the ; even now, they regard them as a greater danger, due to accessing the genuine powers of a Dragon, instead of simply mimicking them. Users of this form of Take Over are often referred to as a "War Power" (戦権, Senken) and a "Black Ship" (黒船, Kurofune), their prowess being able to turn the tide of battle with ease — gaining victory for whichever side they happen to be on. It's to this end that Draco Soul users are often sought out and used as potential deterrents and/or bargaining chips by various nations. Even the Magic Council would highly value their existence, seeing them as a means to preserve order on the continent.... for the right price. Whenever the user is in said form, they're able to generate the Dragon's magical aura in the similar fashion to Aura Synthesis; however, its considered to be more potent — being more compact because of the Take Over's effects, and one of the sources of their awe-inspiring power. By channeling it throughout their bodies by way of their factor, they are able unleash extreme amounts of power through the various techniques in their possession; this means that their normal spells are amplified to greater degrees and their physical might shoots through the roof. When such a thing occurs, it becomes nearly impossible to match them — even through various transformations and power-ups. As beings who are technically part Dragon, they are able to make use of the Dragon Race Style — which helps the practitioner to "tame" their draconian traits and efficiently utilize them during combat; in fact, this style is often used by Draco Soul users, seeing it as a quick method to tame their newfound power. Masters of Draco Soul are very often skilled in this form of combat, being able to utilize it in tandem with their immense prowess; like with most Take Over forms, they are able to transform part of their bodies into that of their Dragon — preserving much of their power as a result and being able to utilize it for a longer period. Something that's noted to be the most glaring detail of this form is the use of Dragon Magic, a form of Lost Magic exclusive to Dragons and the parental origins of Dragon Slayer Magic; aside from their physical and magical prowess, Dragons are known to be beasts that can harness the natural elements better than most known creatures. Through Dragon Magic, they are able to combine their given traits with the element they hold sovereignty over — channeling it outwards as various multifaceted, and sometimes explosive abilities. Not surprisingly, users of Draco Soul are able to access this magic by further tapping into their factor — exerting even more power as a result. It's said that whenever this magic is in use, the Dragon's aura becomes stronger and more prominent — becoming more lifelike and visible to the naked eye. Initially, simply using the magic would be taxing — each spell and ability needing a considerable amount of power to utilize; it's for this reason that some Draco Soul users opt for using their own abilities and traits given to them by the form, rather than using the magic which will cause them to exit the transformation prematurely upon using up a certain amount of power. However, by excessively training and subsequentially mastering the form, this no longer poses a problem. Full Dragon Transformation Users of Draco Soul are often able to call forth the full powers of their subjugated Dragon whilst in the transformation — emulating its power to such extremes, making them unrivaled by any other. However, it's later discovered that users are able to fully transform into the Dragons they've enslaved — bringing out even more power than they had in their prior forms, thus fully assuming the powers of a Dragon. This is often dubbed as "Scale Up" ( , Sukeiru Appu; lit. "Elemental Tyrant Lizard Full Metamorphosis") by various mages, and is considered to be a form that possibly surpasses the Draconic Sovereign used by various Dragon Slayers; only a few forms can equate this profound transformation, one of which is the Dragonborn ability. It's unknown how this form came about, but it's rumored that it was conceived when a Draco Soul user wanted to pull out more power when pushed to the brink of defeat; his will to win was strong enough to tap into the factor inside of him — momentarily reacting with the energies around him, and forcefully absorbing it in great amounts. This caused an abnormality to occur, inducing an advanced transformation phase which rid of all traits deemed to be a "liability". Said Draco Soul user shed all of his humanoid qualities, taking on the form of the creature he's usurped and manipulated for so long. In such a form, he began to rampage and destroy everything around him — wreaking havoc on his opponent and bystanders alike. Though the transformation didn't last long, it served as testament that other Draco Soul users can ascend further when pushed to their very limits; typically, while accessible to all users — it can only be controlled in the hands of a master. In this sense, the free use of one's Dragon Magic and the absolute control over the transformation serves as an absolute indication of Draco Soul user's mastery over their given soul without question. When Scale Up is active, the user fully inherits and emulates the traits of their respective Dragon Soul — momentarily returning to their original form when they were alive; in this state, their power is elevated to the same level as the Dragon in-question and then amplified to some degree. This makes them unstoppable, their abilities going unsurpassed by lesser beings. It's known that users are able to conquer armies and decimate fortresses with mere ease, all the while exerting little power in doing so. Also, they're able to battle other beings of their caliber evenly and gain immunity to most forms of magic, especially those that are either deal in hypnosis or is elemental at its core — shrugging it off should it be aimed at their person. It should be noted novice users are unable to keep the transformation for too long, exhausting their magical energy in doing so; also, they lose all of their sanity whilst in said state, rampaging until they forcefully exhaust themselves. However, this isn't the case for master-class users — who's able to invoke the transformation upon will and have full control of their sanity for its duration; these people are able to fully utilize its benefits while preventing self-harm. In lieu of this, only a select handful of Draco Soul users manage to achieve this feat, and even then, it took many years to reach such a state — foretelling of its difficulty of reaching and mastering. This form is seen as a last resort to Draco Soul users, accessing it when pushed to the brink and are out of options; it's seen as a deterrent and not something that should be abused casually, despite the full powers of a Dragon being a tantalizing thing to wield in its own right — the possibilities of its use being endless, limited by the user's imagination. Communication Something that's considered to be a rarity amongst Draco Soul users is communication with their respective Dragon's soul; this feat is the result of the Dragon's consciousness not fully subdued by the user, either by the user's choice or the creature's strong attachment to life and utter refusal to be subjugated by one weaker than themselves. In any case, it's possible for the user and the Dragon to have conversations with one another — most of which tend to be hostile, with one trying to deprive power from the other; however, there have been some incidents where the two get along on a certain level, thus able to establish a friendly relationship and help each other out when the time came. Usually the two beings would communicate with each other through an independent telepathic channel, thus can converse while engaging in other activities; the stronger the bond with the other, the more powerful the connection becomes. When it reaches a certain point, a mindscape can be created where the user can directly converse with the Dragon in-question. In such a landscape, the Dragon is able to grant the user some of their actual powers, which are noted to be more potent than the ones used in the actual Take Over; this allows the user to unleash more destructive potential than average without having it take a toll on their magical reserves. It's also possible for users to temporarily loosen the effects of the Take Over, creating a "reverse effect" that allows the Dragon to gain control of their bodies; this event can happen even when the user becomes unconscious, allowing the beast to act on its own accord. This function is usually a life preserver mechanism, ensuring that both beings survive. In lieu of this, certain users utilize it for their own purposes — some of which are known to be nefarious. It's been stated that "communication with one's subjugated soul" is considered to be an impossibility, due to the effects and namesake of Take Over; thus, those who are capable of doing so are said to have "failed" at subjugating the creature in-question — thus aren't truly considered true Take Over users. They are often dubbed as "Soulbane" ( , Sourubein; lit. "Failed Spiritual Oppressors") and are often despised and look down upon by other users. Weaknesses Draco Soul is repeatedly emphasized as one of the more powerful forms that Take Over has to offer; typically, this would also means that it would inherit the basic weaknesses associated with it. This is especially true in this variant's case, as it's more potent than other forms because of the nature of its target. In normal Take Over processes, there are cases where the willpower of the assimilated being is still conscious, even after the process is completed and their body is broken down; they will try to make various efforts to wreathe control of the user's body and return to their original form, leading to a "battle of wills" — the user's spirit and the target's own trying to suppress the other to gain dominance of the vessel. As Dragons are naturally strong-willed beings, some of whom are very prideful in their own power and often laud it over lesser beings, they find it an utter insult to be assimilated into those they don't recognize as "worthy"; in such cases, they will often impede the user's every motion whenever they access the form — making various attempts at controlling their body, making it their own and suppressing the will of its host. It doesn't help that Draco Soul users often utilize their power at a constant, making it easier for said Dragon to gain dominance over them; it's been noted that there have been various cases where some Draco Soul users lost complete control of their bodies — dying as a result, and the Dragons assumed their primitive forms once more. Even if the person were to somehow completely suppress the Dragon's will and assimilate it into their own, there's still the matter of the draconian particles lingering in the user's body — endangering them of permanently transforming them into said Dragon without fail. Due to not having the antibodies — which can only be produced by a Dragon, to prevent such an occurrence from happening, it's often noted that users of Draco Soul tend to lose control more often than other Take Over users, going on complete rampages. Even masters tend to have this problem from time-to-time, and further elaborated that each time it happens, their body slowly transforms as a result. The process of "dragonification" tends to vary from individual and depends on a multiple of factors — most prominently: the strength of one's will, how often they've used the magic, their level of mastery, and the relationship with the Dragon shortly before its eventual assimilation. It's theoretically possible to artificially create such antibodies and implant them into the Draco Soul user — reversing and permanently stopping the process in its tracks; however, there's too little data to prevent such an attempt and not enough experienced users to go through such a risque procedure. Aside from the aforementioned information, Dragon Slayer Magic serves as a potent bane to users of such transformations — as they've adopted traits of an actual Dragon; novice users are considered to be especially vulnerable, not being able to properly channel their new powers against such a threat, while masters have a certain level of resistance to the magic outright — their durability rivaling that of an actual Dragon. In lieu of this, it becomes moot in the face of a 400+ year old Dragon Slayer, who's been able to experience and subsequentially slay actual Dragons — becoming an overwhelming power in their right. Also, users of Highest Embodiment of Venerated Immortal and God Slayer Magic are able to do as much damage, as Gods are naturally more powerful than Dragons. This basically strips the magic of all invincibility associated with it, putting in its proper place in the pecking order — regardless of its views in the eyes of modern mages and non-mages alike. Though something that's rather obvious, the soul of a Dragon is like that of a God's — extremely powerful, and sometimes hard to control; it's existence causes much imposition on the usurper — regardless of their species; it's to this end that only one soul is up for use, as that's the limit of the Draco Soul user's physical power. It's reckless to absorb more than what they can bear; if such an attempt is done, not only will it not work — but it will cause the other soul residing in the user to awaken prematurely, causing it to rampage and painfully destroy the user from the inside-out until they fade into nothing. This taboo has been broken by those greedy enough to control more than what they have, only ending in their downfall. List of Known Forms Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over 2.png|Hermos' Abysmal Draco Soul, Daurgothoth. Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over 8.png|Jahodelum's Holy Draco Soul, Valoriance. Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over 1.png|Killua's Purgatory Draco Soul, Onahaxlas. Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over.png|Ricardo's Terra Draco Soul, Gaialarin. Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over 6.jpg|Amaria's Oceanic Draco Soul, Siryklat. Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over 3.png|Venstar's Crystallized Draco Soul, Judilem. Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over 9.jpg|Pendragous' Universal Draco Soul, Zegramanyu. Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over 7.png|Vladimir's Black Draco Soul, Ajinahaka. Draco Soul Alpha - Take Over 10.jpg|Sebastain's Verdant Draco Soul, Maldrithor. Trivia *This page was automatically created moments after discovering that Dragons can finally be "taken over", something that the author is ecstatic about to no ends — considering how he was pissed about people placing too much emphasis on a creature that's no different from any other. :*In a sense, this page is a giant middle-finger to the Dragons in the FT world in general. *Through the graces of Lady Jojo, this article can be created and utilized for my own devices. :*It's also thanks to her that the author was able to write a proper description on how this Take Over works effectively, using pointers she has on her own page. *This page shares many mechanics with the page, especially in-terms of how many souls can be utilized at once and how this form of Take-Over is possible. *In lieu of the profile image used for the article, isn't one of the users of this magic, being a Dragon Slayer — thus defeating the purpose of having it in the first place. :*It should be noted that the image came from the latest Fairy Tail movie where said character would undergo a transformation similar to this magic. *'Draco' is the Latin version of the word, "Dragon"; this is to emphasize the different usage of the article from possible variations of it. See Also *'Take Over: Dragon Soul' *'Take Over: Wyrm Soul' *'Take Over: Dramon Soul' Category:Take Over Category:Take Over Spells Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery